1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plaster impressions and more particularly pertains to a new plaster memorabilia system for generating various articles of memorabilia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plaster impressions is known in the prior art. More specifically, plaster impressions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art plaster impressions include U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,523; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,533; U.S. Pat. Des. 357,588; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,870; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,847; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,680.
In these respects, the plaster memorabilia system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating various articles of memorabilia.